In recent years, a titanium oxide having a monoclinic system β-type structure has attracted attention as an active material for a nonaqueous electrolyte battery. A spinel-type lithium titanate that is practically used (Li4Ti5O12) has three lithium ions that can be absorbed and released per a unit chemical formula. Therefore, the number of lithium ions that can be absorbed into and released from one titanium ion was ⅗, and 0.6 was theoretically the maximum value. On the other hand, in a titanium oxide having a monoclinic system β-type structure, the maximum number of lithium ions that can be absorbed into or released from one titanium ion is 1.0. Therefore, it has a high theoretical capacity of about 335 mAh/g.
Meanwhile, with respect to the particle shape of the titanium oxide having a monoclinic system β-type structure, since K2Ti4O9 or the like that is used as a synthesis precursor readily grows to a shape of fibrous particles, the titanium oxide having a monoclinic system β-type structure also readily grows to a fibrous shape which reflects the synthesis precursor shape. Therefore, a nonaqueous electrolyte battery comprising a negative electrode comprising a titanium oxide having a monoclinic system β-type structure has insufficient charge and discharge cycle performances.